


You Get My Heart Racing (the only cardio I need)

by bYeFeliciaah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boxing, F/F, Fluff, Gym, Gym AU, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Mon-El and Kara are bros, Thirsty Kara Danvers, alternative universe, he’s nice in this, it’s not just a gym au, they meet outside of the gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bYeFeliciaah/pseuds/bYeFeliciaah
Summary: “Kara’s eyes trailed down the curve of her neck, taking in the sports bra and the accentuated line of her stomach. She noticed a slight glisten on her chest - a line of sweat that was making its way between her breasts. Sharp eyes met her own, and suddenly her arms were giving way and Mike was holding the barbell centimetres away from her face.”In which Kara’s a gay mess and almost kills herself with weights every time she sees Lena at the gym.





	1. Love at First Set

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in December before the gym episode, so I was right in assuming Lena was a bike gal. It just kinda flowed out of me one day and I wrote most of it, before I decided on taking it further and adding more characters and scenes. Also, I know no gym vocab, I just use google ;) 
> 
> This was inspired by me going to one kickboxing session, so, thank kickboxing if u like this, not me.

The morning air was harsh against Kara’s reddened cheeks; crisp and relentless. February seemed to be at its coldest (probably the coldest National City had seen), coming with biting winds and iced up cars. Cycling may not have been the smartest idea, but she proceeded - muscles straining against the pedals as she challenged a steep hill. 

It felt good to be active, it didn’t matter if she would be at the gym in ten minutes, she rarely practised cardio. Even if it was nearing 30°, when Kara set her mind to something she could do it. 

It had become a regular thing; going to the gym. Usually every other day if she had the time, sometimes twice a week when CatCo was particularly demanding. The workouts made her feel confident, and the boxing lessons gave her a certain thrill that she only achieved when a plate of potstickers was placed before her (though a healthier alternative). The adrenaline when she put on a pair of gloves was indescribable - even if she only did it once a week. 

A warmth settled over her skin when she walked into the reception area, bike tied up and waiting for her journey home. “Kara, it’s nice to see you again!” The woman behind the desk had an unusually cheery voice for seven in the morning. 

“Morning, Eve.” 

Kara walked through to the changing rooms, placing her belongings in a locker and making sure to pick up some water. If she remembered correctly, today she was adding more weight to her lifts - which added a spring in her step as she walked into the room. 

Mike was stretching when she approached him, leg muscles taut against his skin as he lunged forwards. He greeted her with a small wave, “Do you want to get started straight away?” 

“Definitely,” The eager nod in response caused a slight grin to pull at his cheeks. “What are we saying? Two and a half pounds?” 

“Do you think I can handle it?” Kara’s feet shuffled in their spot, eyes cast downwards as she adjusted her glasses.

“You’re a lifting machine, of course you can handle it. But if you’re uncomfortable we can go up by one pound.” Mike placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

A resolute look crossed her features, eyes sparkling with determination, “Lets go with two and a half.”

“‘Atta girl,” Mike retrieved the weights, adding them to the barbell as Kara worked through a warmup. She’d barely paid attention to the other patrons - too excited about increasing her weight gain. 

“It’s all set up, Supergirl.” 

She released a breath, the adrenaline working its way to her chest as she took position on the bench. After rolling her wrists a couple times she placed a hand either end of the weight, flashing a grin towards Mike.

They’d agreed to spot each other a few months back when both had lost their workout partners. They weren’t very close, having spoke only a handful of times - but desperate times called for desperate measures. Alex stopped coming to the gym as regularly, too caught up with agent work and all, and Mike’s friend suffered from a shoulder injury.

After helping each other for a few weeks - ultimately growing closer - they’d gone on a date. Finishing the night with a few beers led them to the realisation that they were better as friends. It was rare that they hung out outside of the gym, but sometimes they got drinks together, or stopped off to get coffee during lunch breaks. 

“I think I’m ready.” It was spoken mainly to herself as she prepared to lift the bar - whispering reassurances over and over. And then she was lifting it, arms straining against the extra weight as Mike watched carefully, hands at the ready. Bringing it down to her chest, she breathed a sigh of relief as she completed one rep. 

Her eyes strayed around the room, something she tended to do when lifting - to take her mind off the weights and complete the reps she’d set for herself. This time might’ve been a mistake. Directly in her line of sight was a row of exercise bikes, a slight distance between each one. The one that happened to catch her eye was occupied by a woman with dark hair tied up in a tight ponytail, jaw sharper than a blade, legs moving as she pushed at the pedals. Kara had never seen her before; she  definitely would’ve remembered somebody _that_ gorgeous. 

Kara’s eyes trailed down the curve of her neck, taking in the sports bra and the accentuated line of her stomach. She noticed a slight glisten on her chest - a line of sweat that was making its way between her breasts. Sharp eyes met her own, and suddenly her arms were giving way and Mike was holding the barbell centimetres away from her face. 

“Are you okay?” His voice was laced with concern, an eyebrow raised as he took in her flustered cheeks. 

“Um- yeah, yes I’m okay, everything’s fine. Just, uh- got distracted there for a second.” Nervous laughter escaped her lips, attention drifting back towards the mystery woman to see piercing eyes watching her, a raised eyebrow similar to Mikes but— _holy hell_ , so much sexier—a smug grin painting her face. “Oh god, water, I need water!” 

“Do you want to go down to one pound?” He asked as she sat abruptly and reached for her drink, avoiding the gaze of the woman that almost literally killed her. 

“No, there’s no need, I just- I got distracted.” 

For the next thirty minutes she managed to keep her focus on the lifting, completing three sets of seven reps. She always liked to stick with odd numbers, having a distaste for even ones when it came to most daily situations. The proud fist bump she received and the heightened confidence was worth the work. After that she moved onto the dumbbells, and then had a go at a few pull-ups. Mike wasn’t lifting today, so she spent the rest of her time without him as he did some leg workouts.

She let her eyes wander until she spotted the black haired woman, jogging at a steady pace on the treadmill. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, lips pursed and thighs straining against her leggings. Their gazes met once again as Kara was completing her pull ups, managing to stay upright when each muscle in her body was burning with the watchful eyes on her. 

“Hey, Kara!” Her head whipped in the direction of the voice as she dropped to sturdy feet, shaking her arms as they relaxed. “I’m heading off now, see you the day after next?”

“Yeah, see you then.” The response was absentminded as she glanced at Mike briefly, before scanning the gym to no avail. The woman was gone. The sudden desire to speak to her left Kara’s heart thumping in her chest.

— 

Thursday was boxing day, as Kara had named it. J’onn was waiting for her with a pair of blue boxing gloves, a strip of red down the middle. He coached her through different punches and dodging techniques, and each time she made a hard hit, a thrill rushed through her. One day she wanted to take someone on in the ring. For now she settled for following J’onn’s movements and practising her footwork. That seemed to be her weakness. 

Mike stopped by to say hi, and continued to make goofy faces from across the room as Kara blocked him out. Her eyes suddenly found their way to the entrance - almost like a magnet - as a flash of dark hair entered. J’onn caught her off guard and before she could duck, he’d hit her around the head. “Attention, Danvers. Pay attention.” 

Asking for a water break gave her the chance to watch the woman as she took her place on an exercise bike, earphones in and face blank. Kara was taken aback by how effortlessly flawless she looked, almost regal looking with her shoulders back and chin raised. It seemed finishing a workout would be rather challenging from now on. 

This time she planned to leave at the same time as the woman, hoping to catch her in the changing rooms. For what reason, Kara wasn’t sure. To just say hi? Welcome her to the gym? Get her number?

By the time the boxing lesson was over she was nowhere in sight. 

—

Alex wasn’t known for being particularly patient. It was a weakness of hers. As was her short temper. In certain circumstances she could keep her cool, when something - or rather someone - was bothering her, she tended to be vocal about it. “Kara, if you mention that gym lady one more time I’m going to personally turn up there and add ten pounds to your weights. We’ll see how your bench press works out then.” 

“Most likely with me in the hospital,” She frowned in response. She didn’t talk about the woman at the gym that often, did she? Maybe a little bit.

“Exactly.” A few moments of silence had Alex sighing guiltily, “Why don’t you just ask for her number?”

“I’ve tried. She always disappears before I can catch up with her in the changing rooms.” 

“Why don’t you just go up to her?” The tone in her voice suggested it was the most obvious thing to do.

“And get rejected in front of everyone at the gym? Um, no thanks.” Kara cringed at the thought, knowing most of the guys would tease her about it for weeks. ‘ _You should’ve seen your face, Danvers, I thought you were about to cry right there and then.’_ The image was mortifying. 

“How are you so sure she’ll reject you?” 

“Because she’s like a freaking goddess, Alex! She’s  way out of my league.” Her voice was bordering on a whine, piercing straight through the older Danvers ears.

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. You’re a catch. I mean, you lift weights every week!” It wasn’t new, Kara doubting her attractiveness. Going to the gym seemed to help with her self confidence, but she always slipped into a bout of self doubt when she happened to like someone. 

“Yeah, yeah. But you haven’t seen her. She’s like...just, way too hot to be human, I swear it’s like she’s from a different planet.” Her hands were flying about wildly, glasses slipping down her nose at her jerky movements.

“Okay, Kara, I think you’re getting a bit out of hand here. Are you sure it’s not the adrenaline or something, from working out?” Alex raised a brow with concern. It wasn’t like Kara to be this attracted to somebody; especially someone she knew nothing about. 

“No, Alex! I’m being serious, she’s- just...wow.”

Maybe she needed to get Kara back into the dating scene, if this was how she reacted to seeing an attractive woman.

— 

A couple of weeks had passed, and she had yet to interact with the gym lady. That’s what she named her, of course only to herself and Alex. Mike had noticed her straying eyes, bringing it up in a hushed voice only to be waved away by Kara - who violently insisted that he didn’t talk to the woman for her. This wasn’t elementary school, she reminded him, she would talk to her herself. Eventually.

Of course that didn’t happen, and it was getting kind of ridiculous. The woman had often returned her stares, raising an eyebrow every once in a while - an action that sent a shiver down Kara’s spine.

It was a regular Thursday when Kara walked into the gym and saw the woman wearing a pair of gloves, J’onn teaching her a basic jab. It sent a jolt to her chest as she watched the adorable way she attempted a weak punch - guard down and footwork sloppy. She approached them with a hint of a smile, waiting patiently for J’onn to notice her.

“Ah, this is Kara, she picked up on the jab within five seconds,” J’onn pulled her in close, giving her a pat on the back with a proud smile. She glanced at the woman, shrugging her shoulders sheepishly. “I’d like to introduce you to Lena.”

“It’s uh- good, um, nice to meet you, Lena.” Kara went in to shake her hand, only to realise the boxing glove around it. She awkwardly stopped, before deciding on a weak fist bump that had Lena quirking her eyebrow in that sexy way. She loved the sound of her name as it bounced around in her head, it was enough to distract her from the embarrassing introduction. 

“Likewise, Kara.” She smirked slightly, before returning her attention to J’onn. “I can assure you, Mr Jones, I know how to throw a punch. I’m just not quite used to doing it with gloves.” 

Kara drowned out J’onn’s response, instead focusing on the movement of Lena’s eyebrows as she answered, and the slight frown pulling at her cheeks. She’d never seen her eyes close up, and it was a pleasant surprise to see the shocking green; pools of deep chartreuse and fern, a certain warmth and colour that reminded her of a tropical forest.

“Very well, maybe I’ll book an appointment with you. A woman’s got to know how to defend herself properly, after all.” She glanced at Kara then, realising that she was in fact taking up her time. “I’ll let you get to training.” 

Taking off the gloves, she handed them back to J’onn, muttering a farewell and heading over to the bikes. 

Kara felt like she was being watched as she practiced with a punching bag, almost knocking J’onn over from the force as he supported it, muscles straining with each hook or cross. She glanced up to meet green eyes across the room for a split second before Lena—she’d never get used to the feel of the name—was looking away and staring at the TV on the wall. After hearing the endearing lilt of her voice, a slight accent brimming beneath it - she more than ever wanted to hear it again.

“I think you should speak to her.” The voice dragged her from the spell, the spell that was Lena it seemed.

“What?” Kara blanched slightly, stepping back from the punching bag with a shocked expression on her face.

“You should talk to Lena.” Hearing those words from J’onn— _J’onn_ of all people—made her stomach drop slightly. Had she been that obvious?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” She answered defensively, arms crossing as best as they could with the gloves.

“Of course you do. I’ve seen how often you get distracted and end up getting hit in the face...by me. Not to mention the times you’re lifting and almost break your sternum, or your toes.” J’onn gave her a pointed look, a no nonsense tone about his voice. “Now, I don’t like to meddle, but I think it would benefit you greatly if you spoke. At least then you’d avoid injury.”

It was strange hearing advice from a fifty odd year old man who barely knew Kara outside of the gym. Over the months they’d fought together they’d formed a bond, as he did with Alex before she’d quit. But to be given relationship advice from her trainer - it unsettled her slightly. 

“I’ll think about it.” She settled for a simple answer that left no room for pushing nor made any promises. Failing to mention the fact she’d been trying for a while now. Then Kara realised that, had she really been trying, then they would’ve spoken by now. Maybe she was just a coward.

By the time she’d finished her session, Lena was still working the bikes - barely braking a sweat. It was a golden opportunity, and maybe it would’ve been good to work in some cardio to her routine. Without thinking anymore on the decision, Kara leapt onto the bike next to Lena’s, staring ahead as she began to peddle at a steady pace. 

She felt curious eyes trained on her, perhaps wondering why she’d started cycling, considering she never did. Kara much preferred the outdoors; cold winds nipping at her cheeks during winter and the warm sun settling into her skin as it cast shadows across the floor. Tracing her every movement. There was something about cycling on a moving bike that made her feel free. As if she were flying almost. 

Her brain was overflowing with sentence openers and an undertone of regret, why had she even joined Lena on the bikes? Maybe it seemed creepy? Alex’s voice nagged and nagged at the back of her mind, chanting to woman up and grow a pair of ovaries. Perhaps she should.

“Why do you pay for a gym membership when you can cycle and run outdoors?” The question was random, without greeting and Kara winced slightly, barely glancing in her direction in fear of getting lost in the movement of her legs or the sharpness of her eyes. 

“I don’t like the outdoors.” It sounded like music to Kara’s ears, a soft percussion, a symphony of harmonious instruments and vocals blending into one voice. As cheesy as it sounded. God, Kara was truly a mess. 

“Really? I love cycling outside.” Kara wondered if she really cared - she hadn’t asked, but it felt like something she needed to add to keep the conversation going.

“It’s cold and the ground is rough. Not forgetting the number of bike incidents on the roads. I’d rather not be ploughed down by a convertible.” The answer was well thought out for barely any pause, rather brusque with a hint of sarcasm. 

“That makes sense.” 

The rest of the time spent cycling was in silence, and the realisation that she had to head home to get ready for work dawned on her when she glanced at the clock. “I’ll see you around, Lena.”

“Goodbye, Kara.” 

Today wasn’t the day she’d work up the courage. 

If Kara dreamt of green oceans and midnight, black skies that night - she’d deny their source of inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve written most of the 2nd chapter I think so that will be posted soon :) 
> 
> Leave kudos/comments saying how u felt about it, and what you’re expecting, they’re always appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading xo


	2. Bi-weekly Bi-cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Lena laughed then, more of a chortle as she placed a hand over her mouth, and Kara was enraptured by the way her eyes crinkled and her lips pursed; trying to compose herself. She wasn’t sure whether her heart picked up due to the shock of Lena laughing, or the sound of it—gentle and breathy.’
> 
> We’ve got Cat, and Lena out of those gym clothes ;) (in other clothes, don’t think they’re quite ready for the alternative yet).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started going to the gym, shocker. The summer had me bored and I was really in the mood to get out of the house, and honestly, I’m enjoying it a lot. I’m not there lifting weights like Kara, but I’ve started using these arm curlers and stuff so maybe I can attract some Lena’s with those muscles ;) I’m just gonna look even more like a lesbian tbh (people say I do, even tho I’m pretty femme).

The view of National City looked rather breathtaking from Cat Grant’s office, perhaps that’s why she’d chosen it. Or maybe that was the way it was designed, specifically for Cat to gaze out in search of inspiration. Kara loved everything about the view. It sometimes reminded her of her hometown, of the towering skyscrapers that looked painfully different from the ones outside, yet every bit the same in their purpose of imposing over a city. To look mighty and sleek, to reach heights unimaginable to those that had never seen a skyscraper. 

She caught a glimpse of green, a patch of grass that contrasted with the dull, grey, concrete paths that shaped the park, and her thoughts instantly swam towards Lena. Her intense eyes and milky-white skin, sharp jaw and sculpted eyebrows as shockingly dark as her hair. Even the steel of her voice, soft vowels with a harsh bite that complimented her strict posture - straight spine and chin raised with lean shoulders positioned to look regal. Lena had to be a business woman. 

Perhaps it was strange, how much detail Kara had noticed in the short time Lena had been coming to the gym - creepy even. But she did have a huge, gay crush on the woman so maybe it was normal to notice such things. Probably not. 

“Keira, if I’m going to have your presence in my office, I’d expect your full presence.” The grating voice of Cat Grant was significantly different to the one running through her mind, and enough to drag her from said thoughts.

“Huh? Oh- I’m sorry Miss Grant, what were you saying?” Shifting her glasses nervously and biting on the inside of her cheek, Kara regarded the CEO’s unimpressed look - eyes narrowed dangerously and lips stretched in a thin line of disapproval. 

“I was asking you about your interview with the paralysed veteran who jumped out of his wheelchair and tackled an armed robber, but your ears seem to be blocked by the churning of your mind. I can hear it from across the room.” Cat’s voice seemed bored as she removed her glasses and glared at Kara’s shuffling form.

“I’m sorry, Miss Grant. It went well, I just have to write up the rest of the report and send the first draft to Snapper by Wednesday. Thank you for securing the interview.” 

“My assistant secured the interview, I merely barked the orders.“ She regraded Kara for a few seconds, her scary CEO look she’d dubbed it; the look she gave before tearing into her about something. “Now tell me, what has you staring longingly out of the window like a lost puppy?” 

“I’m not looking out the window longi-“ Kara stopped mid sentence at the biting glare trained in her direction. “Okay, maybe I am a bit. I just got distracted by the grass.”

“You got...distracted by the grass?” Cat repeated incredulously, eyes narrowing as if Kara had said the most idiotic thing she’d ever heard.

“Yes, no, maybe.” Stammering seemed to be the only thing she could do lately. Or fiddling with her glasses, which she proceeded to do as she looked nervously down at the floor. “How- how do you work up the courage to ask somebody out?”

“Oh...so you’re having boy troubles? I thought we went over this with James?” Cat’s words seemed dismissing, but her eyes didn’t lose their curiosity. 

_Golly_ ,  why did she always have to be so vocal about her social life? She felt the urge to flee the building, but stayed trained in her spot by Cat’s stare. 

“No, not exactly.” Brushing down the creases in her shirt, Kara chanced a glance at her former boss, who seemed to be realising something. 

“So...girl troubles?”

“Do you know what, forget I said anything. I’ll get back to writing my article.” Kara turned on her heels, walking away as fast as she could without breaking into a run, heading straight for the door.

“Keira. You stop right there.” There was no room for protest, only a dangerous look and harsh words that couldn’t not be listened to. The only thing she could do was oblige; like some Cat Grant force was working on her.

“Yes?” She turned around cautiously, eyeing Cat’s stern demeanour as she stared at her intensely; arms folded across her chest, glasses perched on her forehead. 

“Who?” One word, softer than she’d been expecting, settled in the air between them. 

One word that had Kara deflating, shoulders relaxing as she relented. “Somebody at the gym.” 

“I never knew you were interested in women. There have been so many at my gala’s I could’ve sent your way.” She looked around thoughtfully, almost disappointed. 

“Oh, no, that’s um- quite alright, Miss Grant.”

“Right, you’ve find your gym person.” Cat walked around her desk, beckoning Kara to walk closer.

There was something familiar about it, like she was experiencing deja vu. She was shot back to being Cat’s assistant, alert and ready to please, unbeknownst to the CEO’s fondness of her—not that Cat would openly admit that, not even now. 

“Well, I’ve barely spoken to her.” She looked out at the view again, images of Lena on the bike, eyes sharp and searching.

“Then speak with her. It’s all very simple. You talk, they talk back, you ask them on a date, talk some more, you get together and talk all the time.” Putting it that simply had Kara feeling slightly stupid.

“I think there’s a bit more to it than tha-“

“Just talk to her, Kara. What have you got to lose?” 

Kara pondered that. Pride? She didn’t care much for that (maybe a little bit), and being rejected wasn’t so bad, not really. Maybe it’d stick around and bug her for a couple of weeks—especially with Lena at the gym—but it’d soon fade to the back of her mind. What did she have to lose?

-

_What have you got to lose_?  Kara muttered under her breath, pacing back and forth in the changing rooms, “What have I got to lose?” Her shoes squeaked against the floor each time she turned, footsteps echoing against the lockers. 

She could feel her heart beating erratically, loud enough to match the sound of her feet. She was five minutes late for her session with Mike,  _poor guy_ , she thought,  _nobody to spot him_. 

There were decidedly bigger things to face than letting down Mike, and so Kara continued pacing the locker room, trying to control her breathing. 

The sound of the door hitting the wall had Kara freezing in her place, before rushing to a locker with muttered assurances.  _Act natural_. The familiar sight of black hair tied up in a tight ponytail had her taking in a deep breath. “Morning.” If she couldn’t catch the woman after gym time, then she’d get there before. The early bird catches the worm after all. 

It was simple, and Kara ignored the high pitch of her voice as she proceeded to place her bag in the locker, chancing a glance at Lena, who was watching her carefully. “Good Morning.” 

_Just...be normal, ask a normal question, talk about normal things_. “How was your weekend?” She sighed in relief, watching as Lena’s movements stilled, considering the question. _That wasn’t so hard_. 

“Busy. I don’t get much rest with work.” 

“Not even on Sunday’s?”

“Not even on Sunday’s,” She echoed, and Kara could’ve left it at that. She really should’ve, but her palms were sweating, and the incessant need to carry on the conversation was tugging at her chest, and-

“What about church?”  _What? I don’t even go to church. The Danver’s are Jewish!_ “Or...synagogue.”  _Damnit._

Lena regarded her with a strange look, confusion evident on her features as she raised a brow. Of course she’d go and mess up something as simple as talking to somebody. A gorgeous somebody at that. “Um...I’m not religious. I believe in science.”

“Oh...same.”  _What an idiot._

Lena laughed then, more of a chortle as she placed a hand over her mouth, and Kara was enraptured by the way her eyes crinkled and her lips pursed; trying to compose herself. She wasn’t sure whether her heart picked up due to the shock of Lena laughing, or the sound of it—gentle and breathy. “I’m sorry- I-“ She was chuckling now, light and airy, “Why would you ask if-“

Kara looked down at her sneakers as she flushed a bright red, shifting her glasses up, “I don’t know. I got nervous.” 

Lena’s laugh dwindled down to a soft smile, green eyes almost twinkling despite the lack of lighting. “I make you nervous?” 

“Yeah,” She answered honestly, scuffing the heel of her shoe on the ground.  _Just ask for her number_.  Lena was still smiling at the confirmation, not backing away or looking at her with any trace of distaste.  _Ask_. “Maybe, if you’d like. Can I, uh- can I have,” Lena’s eyebrow quirked up in question, expectant, a hint of a smile on her lips—she  _couldn’t_ , “The bike next to yours?”

“Huh?” Her features pulled into a confused frown, and Kara slapped herself at how stupid she sounded.

“Can I bike next to you?” She rephrased, holding back a wince as Lena blinked dumbly a few times, as if she’d been expecting something entirely different. 

“Okay, sure.” 

In spite of her mess up, Kara felt a wide smile pulling at her cheeks; unrestrained and almost painful. “I’ll just- I have to spot Mike, my friend. Then I’ll, uh...join you.” 

“Great,” Lena smiled, shoulders moving with the action. 

When Mike was lifting, Barbell weighted down by thick weights, Kara couldn’t quite focus on him. Couldn’t quite keep her eyes trained on the bar rising up and down as he huffed deep breaths; straining.

Instead, she watched the movement of Lena’s legs, the way her hips twisted slightly, the way a strand of hair moved each time she exhaled forcefully. She watched as her cheeks turned a light pink, her eyes occasionally scrunching up in exertion. Kara was so, totally focused on the woman, that she almost missed Mike’s slipping hand. Almost. If it weren’t for her quick reflexes. 

“So, you want to kill both of us I’m guessing, hm?” He asked once he was sat safely away from the Barbell, stretching his arms on the bench. 

“No, I-“ She didn’t quite know how to justify herself. 

“I’m only messing with you. Just go speak to her, I have a few gym pick up lines if you’d like some?” He wiggled his eyebrows, whispering conspiratorially. 

“I actually, kinda spoke to her.” Kara shrugged, avoiding Mike’s shocked expression in favour of picking at the thread of her shorts.

“You did?” 

“Yeah. I went to ask for her number but asked if I could bike with her instead...” She looked at the ground sheepishly, chancing a glance through her lashes at Lena, who met her eyes with a hint of a smile on her lips.

Mike’s loud laughter brought her away from her gaze, “That’s alright, you can ask her for it when you’re on the bikes. Now, go get her soldier.” He patted her on the back, and Kara hushed out a,  _it’s too early, we’re not finished_ , but he only shoved her harder. Green eyes met hers as she walked closer, unwavering, almost shining.

“Hey stranger,” Lena breathed out as she approached somewhat timidly, lips quirking up in a smile, strained but warm nevertheless. 

“Hi,” Kara grinned, stepping onto the bike and placing her feet in the pedals. She chose the manual option, clicking on  _go_ and watching the three second countdown. 

Eyes flitting towards Lena, she saw her gaze was very much on her arms, muscles rippling as she gripped at the bike handles as if they were foreign objects. As if noticing Kara’s attention, she looked up, before looking at the window ahead almost bashfully; biting at her lip. 

Kara wasn’t sure whether to wave her biceps in Lena’s face or hide them behind her back. It was a strange mixture of urges. Instead, she cleared her throat and started pedalling.

“Are you here to slander biking indoors?”Lena spoke after a minute, ponytail turning with her head as she focused on Kara. She’d never get over the sound of her breathlessness, the sight of her jaw clenching with the strain of the pedals.

“No, there are some perks. Especially in Winter.” Turning up the level of the bike, Kara leant forwards; elbows resting against the rests. She thought she saw Lena’s attention moving towards her back, grazing over her shoulders...but that could’ve been wishful thinking. 

“It’s almost spring. I’m sure you can get your bicycle on soon,” She said in a teasing manner, eyebrows quirking up the same way they always did. Kara could only describe it as dangerous. 

“I cycle here most mornings, and sometimes to work if it’s a nice day. It’s better than increasing my carbon footprint and whatnot.” Pushing her legs harder, she tried to stay focused on the repetitive motions, tried to keep her voice steady.

“Where do you work?” Lena asked without pause, a curious lilt about it. 

“CatCo, I’m a reporter.” 

“I thought there was something prying about you.” If Kara wasn’t already planning her funeral, she certainly would’ve moved the date to now, what with the way Lena winked... _winked_ ,  cheek moving with it, lips turning up in a cheeky grin as if she knew what she was doing to her.

Rendered speechless, she opened and shut her mouth a few times. “Uh- what...what about you?” 

“Well, I’d lose my air of mysteriousness if I told you, wouldn’t I?” That damn smirk, it had Kara blushing a shade of pink. She hoped Lena put it down to exertion.

Skimming her eyes over Lena’s body, taking in the expensive Nike shoes, the designer yoga pants, the Calvin Klein sports bra peaking out beneath a sports shirt, Kara knew without a doubt she was a business woman. Probably an important one at that. 

“I think you’re some kind of business woman.” Kara announced, smirking at the look of surprise on Lena’s face.

“Why’s that, Miss Reporter?” The _business women_ schooled her features quickly, voice light and teasing. 

“The way you hold yourself. Your posture, your jaw, the way you speak. It’s written in the way you _move_ , Lena.” Smirking, she watched Lena’s cheeks flush at the deep—almost sensual—way she uttered the word ‘move’, internally cheering at the reversal of roles. 

“You’re observant, I’ll give you that,” Lena nodded, somewhat impressed, “I’m sure you’re a great investigative reporter, I’m just not sure how up to date you are with the news. Aren’t reporters supposed to know everything news related? Celebrities...bad things people do?”

“I- well, I’m not sure. Why...why do you think I’m not?” The confusion was evident in her voice, she couldn’t help faltering. 

“Never mind, Kara.” She didn’t miss the quiet sigh Lena uttered, heavy and almost _sad_. “I have to head off. A meeting.” 

“A business meeting I’m guessing,” She joked to cover the disappointment. 

Lena tapped her nose twice, grinning as she stepped from the bike, looking over her shoulder. “I’ll see you around.”

“Bye, Lena.” 

And it was then that she realised she’d forgotten all about the number she didn’t have. 

—

It seemed time was slipping away from her, right through her fingers. Work was getting more hectic, stories being thrown at her by Snapper (mostly fluff pieces or things that lacked importance) and it seemed she was seeing less and less of Lena. The woman spent less time at the gym, and often left before she could join her on the bikes.

There was one instance where Lena had joined  _her_ on the treadmill, looking forwards, glancing slyly towards her every once in a while. They didn’t speak much, mainly small talk, but Kara was really trying not to say something stupid again. Perhaps this time she’d ask if Lena was circumcised as a child. That wouldn’t bode well, and so she mainly kept quiet, until Lena was heading off to the bikes. 

It was getting silly, really, how hesitant she was. Like she had a high school crush. They were adults, after all. 

So, instead of moping at home because of another missed chance with the business woman (she was certain that she was in fact a business women, nothing could sway her) she’d agreed to go out for dinner. 

It wasn’t her usual kind of restaurant, was what Kara thought as she walked inside; glancing around at the suits and classy dresses. The room was dimly lit and modern, the menu’s prices probably more than she’d ever consider paying for a meal, with expensive wine and squid. 

It wasn’t too intense, it looked like more of a lunch place than a dinner place, but still, somehow posh and sleek. Pulling at her bright yellow dress and looping her thumbs around her belt, she navigated her way through people, past waiters and tables, until she spotted Maggie and Alex sat at a table nearby. 

She would’ve rushed forwards and greeted them if she wasn’t stopped dead in her tracks by the sight of two very familiar women sitting centimetres away.  _God_ , seeing Lena pedalling on a bike was like a breath of fresh air, or perhaps even a warm summers day. Seeing Lena dressed in a tight, navy blue dress, that sloped at the neck and seemed to be painted on her body...that was like a blazing inferno, burning away at Kara’s insides. She  _knew_ she was a business woman. 

Before she could think logically, put her head down and carry on as if she hadn’t seen them, Cat met her eyes. “Kara.” 

The only question was why, perhaps, Cat was getting dinner with Lena. She knew the woman often had dinners with those she was negotiating with—she’d scheduled enough of those—and oftentimes when she was speaking to an important person. Somebody she was considering for a story, a news piece. There was the possibility that Lena was a friend of Cat’s, but that would bring about the question of how they were in the same circles. 

“Hi, Miss Grant,” She forced a tight smile, eyes flitting towards Lena, who was looking at her with interest, eyes slightly wide in surprise. “Lena.” 

“Hello, Kara.” Arranging her features from shocked to smug, the woman smirked at her slyly, “You’re not going to fist bump me again, are you?”

Feeling the heat rising to her cheeks, she adjusted her glasses, looking down at the floor. “Uh- no, I’m not going to do that.” Kara breathed out with a slight chuckle, desperately trying to calm the burn of embarrassment. She wished Alex would see her and just sweep her away. 

“You know each other?” Cat asked with a raised brow, regarding each of them as if they were subjects to be studied. 

“We’ve met,” Kara answered for them almost nonchalantly,  _please don’t mention the gym_ , shuffling on the spot and glancing at her sister, trying to communicate telepathically. It was no use. 

Cat hummed in thought, looking between them once again. “Lena and I were just discussing the renaming of LuthorCorp, has Snapper asked you to cover the event?” 

_LuthorCorp_? She didn’t quite know the relevance, spent a second studying Cat, studying Lena...Lena. Oh.  _Holy moly_.  Kara had a crush on Lena Luthor! She tried not to gape, but the shock must’ve been evident on her face by the way the Luthor’s lips pursed, as if she’d been expecting this. Expecting outage, perhaps. 

“Oh. Um, no. Not yet.” When she glanced at Lena again, she was looking down at the table, and she couldn’t quite catch her gaze, but she could see the tension in her shoulders, could see the clenching and unclenching of her fist. “But I’d love to go. I hear LuthorCorp’s going to be turned into a force for good, I’d love to write an article about something so important.” 

Green eyes looked up in an instant, and Kara offered a soft smile, a slight upturn of lips.  _It’s okay_ ,  that’s what she tried to convey. Lena‘s whole composure seemed to relax, eyes seeming to light up, a smile pulling at her lips. 

“I’ll make sure Snapper’s on board.” Cat winked discreetly, and Kara was back to wishing for instant death. 

Glancing back to the CEO, which...still felt hard to process (she was right after all!), she saw that her gaze hadn’t moved from her, fixed on her face. She couldn’t help the heat rising up her cheeks, couldn’t stop her hand form adjusting her glasses, couldn’t prevent herself from grinning at the ground bashfully. If Lena’s smile was anything to go by, she might’ve noticed. 

“Kara’s one of my best reporters,” Cat praised, leaning over the table as if it were some delicate information that shouldn’t be released to the public. “I offered her any job she’d like, and she chose reporting. The first time I saw her I knew she had it in her, wrote it on her resume in red pen.” 

She watched as Lena’s eyebrow rose, perhaps impressed, eyes trained solely on her. Kara felt a nervous chuckle vibrating in her chest, “Aw, you flatter me, I just write what needs to be heard.” 

“You should write a piece for my company, swing by one day and you can ask me some questions,” The CEO offered, lips curved in a dangerous smile that had Kara staring at them, taking in the details; the glisten of light lipgloss and the lines carved into them. 

“I’d like that,” She spoke soft, voice barely heard over the clatter of cutlery and china plates. “Well, I have a dinner to get to,” She announced awkwardly, finding it hard to tear her gaze away from the green ocean slowly engulfing her, drowning her. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss Grant. Uh- see you, Lena.”

“Very well, see you tomorrow.” Cat said flippantly, focus already back on the wine before her. At least that’s how she appeared, Kara could tell she was watching quietly, looking at their interaction - she’d worked with the woman long enough. 

“Goodbye, Kara.” Lena looked up through her lashes, leaning back in her chair slightly and exposing more of her chest. Kara gulped, forcing her eyes to remain amongst the green. 

“Bye.” With that she rushed off, knocking into a waiter as she passed and hoping Lena’s gaze hadn’t remained on her as she apologised profusely. 

When she reached her designated table, Alex and Maggie smiled at her cheerfully, each leaning over for a hug, which Kara returned almost dazedly; panicking internally. 

“We saw you talking to Cat Grant with that Lena Luthor. I’ve seen pictures on the news, but she’s even hotter in real life.” Maggie spoke quietly, glancing over to the two before Alex whacked her on the shoulder. “What? It’s an observation.” 

“This is bad. This is bad,” Kara whispered urgently as she took a seat, crouching over the table and placing her head in her hands. 

“What’s bad? Did you say something stupid? Did you ruin Catco’s reputation?” Maggie gasped, sitting on the edge of her seat as if in suspension, whilst Alex raised a brow and waited patiently for Kara to explain herself. “Wait...did you mention Lex Luthor.” 

A tense silence followed as Kara met Lena’s eyes, intense and still sharp from the distance. Oh _gosh_ , that woman was gorgeous. 

“Lena Luthor is gym lady.” She hushed out, eyes staying trained on the couple before her so that they didn’t stray. 

“Okay, so...Lena Luthor, billionaire CEO in charge of a multi-million dollar company that was once run by her evil brother and scheming father, is the woman you’ve been obsessing over for weeks? Not to mention her mother, who-” 

“Lena’s not like her family.” Conviction in her voice, Kara interrupted Alex without hesitation. 

“What, you’ve spoken to her like three times? How could you possibly know that?” Alex asked sceptically, narrowing her eyes in Lena’s general direction. 

“Five times. We’ve spoken five times,” Kara placated, ignoring the smirk on Maggie’s face and focusing on removing the frown from her sister’s. “I just know, Alex. She’s not like her family.” 

“What, because you’ve seen her at the gym a few times? How could you possibly know that?” 

Glancing up, she watched as Lena’s face broke out into a disarming smile, lips moving as she spoke to Cat. She seemed passionate, involved, determined...this resoluteness was about her. She screamed business and class, elegance, all the while having this warmth that she could sense from across the room, that she’d sensed as they biked next to one another. 

“I just...know.” 

-

Standing nervously in the crowd, Kara scanned the area, hands settled deep into the pockets of her navy, blue jacket. She looked for a glimpse of black hair, of a strict posture and high heels. Something business like. Something Lena, not that she knew much about her. 

Alex was there, securing the event. They knew enough about the public, about Lex Luthor, to have security detail patrolling the perimeter. 

Kara was nervous. Nervous about seeing Lena, nervous about the potential of an attack on the woman. She was in danger, that much was known. If she could’ve predicted this; standing in a crowd waiting for gym lady to make a speech, she would’ve laughed at herself. Alex said she always managed to find danger, get mixedup in trouble - perhaps she was right. 

It wasn’t a particularly nice day, overcast, grey clouds painting most of the sky in dreary colours. But it all seemed to brighten, a slight shift in ambience and highlights, shadows; when she saw Lena. Green blouse, beige jacket, tight, black skirt. All business, elegance, strutting towards her with a determination about her. 

“I’m glad you could make it,” She said in greeting, voice soft and grateful. 

“Of course!” Kara beamed, looking at the LuthorCorp building towering behind her. It was a reminder of who Lena was, not a Luthor exactly, but a CEO. She was raised on business, probably lived in a mansion. Kara was raised by dead parents. 

They walked beside one another, footsteps in sync, and Kara glanced at the stage, the signs raised beside them with the words ‘LCorp, a new beginning’ in bold. “You’re taking an awful risk, going ahead with the renaming ceremony with your life in danger.” 

“I won’t have a life if I can’t make this company into something positive.” Kara admired Lena for that. Her resoluteness. It told her more about the woman than a gym conversation ever could. “All I’ll be remembered for is Lex’s madness.” 

That was the last thing she said before walking on the stage, leaving Kara to watch her nervously grip the mic, and begin her speech. 

She looked strikingly beautiful on stage; jaw set and that same determination about her that dared anyone to question her character. Yet, underneath all of this, she could see the slight tremble of pale hands, noticed that underlying fear in her eyes; the fear at being dubbed another Luthor. Somehow, Kara believed in this women undoubtedly.

There was no waver in her voice as she spoke, no hesitation or stutter. There was a nervous energy about her, but it was driven away by the sheer power...the hope in her words, and Kara was enraptured. Completely and utterly enraptured by the way that she moved her hands, the steel in her voice, the hope. 

And it all fizzled out by the sight of orange flames, the loud  _boom_ that made the mic screech and the ground shake, and the fear that coursed through Kara’s veins as everything was drowned out by the sound of ringing, and the mix of colour and sunlight and chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended on writing this with little scenes of them in the gym etc, so if scenes seem a little brief, I started writing this kinda casually, and it’s a little different to my usual style but I think it works for this story. I hope so, at least. 
> 
> Also, lol what did I do at the end there that was not planned but we’ll go with the flow. Hope you enjoyed the chapter xo


	3. You’ve Got Me Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was gorgeous, a little flustered, strands of hair falling from the once immaculate ponytail, a line of sweat trailing her forehead. If she could’ve captured the moment, she would’ve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dudes, this is what I owe you. Overdue? Yes. Like half of it written months ago? Yes. Are you going to enjoy despite the months long wait? Hopefully. So basically I saw a dumbbell on I’m a celebrity get me out of here (if you don’t know what that is, search it up, you’re missing out) and it inspired me again. Legit, I just saw a dumbbell and wrote a shit tonne yesterday. My process everyone! Thankfully I did nothing on the weekend :) anyway, enjoy bbys. There’s quite a lot of dialogue I think but hopefully it’s alright x

  
“How are...um- how are you feeling?” It was pathetic. As soon as the words left her mouth she felt like back-pedalling. Instead, she rubbed at the back of her neck, smiling awkwardly in what she hoped looked like reassurance.

“I’m feeling okay for someone who was almost assassinated,” She deadpanned, jacket still looking crisp, blouse unruffled, not a hair out of place. The only sign that anything had happened at all was the slight tremble to pale hands, and the repetitive tapping of a heeled foot against the floor.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- that was a stupid question to ask, I’m sorry.” Kara adjusted her glasses, chancing a glance at the youngest Luthor, who was sat in the back of an ambulance, orange blanket draped across her shoulders.

“No...no, it’s okay. You’re here, at least. You barely know me.” Lena fiddled with the blanket, avoiding eye contact, a softness to her voice.

“I- I wanted to make sure you’re okay. I mean, you asked me to come, and then...the whole, explosion thing-“ She stopped at Lena’s wince, mouth open, eyes wide- “I’m sorry, that sounded insensitive. I just...I wanted to make sure you weren’t...hurt, or- I don’t know!” Kara huffed in frustration, picking at the sleeve of her coat, eyes staying trained on the movement.

“I appreciate it, Kara. I’m fine, really.” She shrugged off the blanket, putting it beside her. “I don’t know why they have me here. I’d rather get back to the office and prepare for the fallout of the attack.”

“Are you sure? You were right on the stage when it happened and-“ Lena winced again, and Kara mentally slapped herself across the face- “Oh God, I’m not helping. I can just...go.”

“It’s fine. You’re fine. Thank you for checking up on me.” She smiled then, warm and full of appreciation; almost hesitant. As if she didn’t quite know how to handle this, somebody checking up on her after something so big.

“Any day,” Kara answered without pause, avoiding the implications of  _ always._ They barely knew each other, as Lena had stated beforehand, but  _ God _ did she want to know her. Alas, it was rather inappropriate to ask for her number after she’d been attacked. “Do you need anything? I can-“

“No. I’ll be fine, as soon as they let me go. I’ll probably have to leave a statement, deal with suspicious police officers and whatnot. It’s not the press I’d hoped for, but there’s not much you  can hope for when you’re a Luthor.” Lena shrugged, patting down her jacket and moving a strand of hair from her face. She looked tragically beautiful, and all Kara wanted to do was comfort her.

There wasn’t much she could do, however, and when she saw an officer walking their way she stepped backwards with a wave. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thank you again, Kara.” She returned her thankful smile, almost walking into someone as Lena held her gaze; even whilst speaking to the officer.

She walked to Alex, hands jittering nervously as she looked at the aftermath. The L-Corp symbol carved into stone; torn to pieces and littered across the ground like trash, people milling about worried, emergency services blocking off the area and herding people away.

It was easy to guess the attacker, and Kara felt unsettled at the thought of a family member ever wanting to cause harm to one of their own. Somebody as magnificent as Lena, at that. She’d read of her accomplishments, of the charity work kept under-wraps, the Luthor children’s hospital. She’d heard her quick wit, saw her interactions with Cat. Kara believed in judging people by their own merits.

“Is she okay?” Alex asked as she approached, head tilting to the side in curiosity. 

“I think so. She was shaken, but...I don’t know,” She offered up a shrug, attention on the ambulance across from them, and the small frame sitting in the entrance.

“I thought she’d be pouring out her soul to you, what with your six conversations,” Alex mocked, nudging Kara with her shoulder.

“Alex,” She scolded, eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare.

“Sorry, I forgot...It’s seven now.” 

-

  
Everyone seemed to move on from the attack quickly. The news outlets spewed their thoughts and opinions about Lex Luthor and his younger sister—many of which had Kara in a bitter mood for the rest of the day—but talk eventually died down. There was still the occasional article, the odd conversation overheard in Noonan’s or at her workplace, but otherwise, National City had moved on. Kara hadn’t.

She couldn’t quite get the image of Lena jumping from the stage with the backdrop of fire and flying debris, the way her hands shook as she tried to compose herself; tried to act like nothing had even happened. Like it was just a normal day for her. 

She thought Lena would take a break from the gym, that they wouldn’t be seeing much of each other following the attack; but surprisingly, there she was, legs moving to the beat of a song playing distantly on the gym speakers as she pedalled. Her jaw was set, and she seemed to be biking harder than usual, more...violently, somehow. Abrupt and fast. 

Kara didn’t want to interrupt her, didn’t want to burst some fragile bubble and end up upsetting the woman, and so she wondered off to the machines and worked with some weights. 

It was when she was placing the dumbbells back in their respective places that she heard a feminine clearing of the throat behind her, and turned to see Lena, fiddling with her hands in a timid stance. “Hi.”

“Good Morning, Lena,” Kara answered cheerfully, subconsciously patting at her hair for any loose strands, hoping her cheeks weren’t too flushed.

“I just wanted to say thank you, again, for turning up the other day, and checking on me,” Lena thanked, looking at the ground shyly. It was the smallest she’d seen her, the quietest. Kara was always wowed by Lena’s confidence, her wit and sarky attitude, but this vulnerability...it was something new and exhilarating altogether.

“Of course! I hope you’re doing okay,” She placed a palm against Lena’s shoulder as she glanced away, a flash of hurt in her eyes. The look passed briefly, before she was breathing deeply and all hint of vulnerability was replaced with stone—albeit a warm sort of stone, directed at Kara.

“I’m fine,” She assured, and Kara didn’t believe a word of it. But she didn’t know how Lena reacted to being pushed to open up and expose her emotions; she knew enough to know the woman tried to control them, to conceal them, and so she accepted the answer with a nod.

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon,” Kara said instead, studying the scar beside Lena’s brow.

“Well...there’s no point in dwelling on stuff that I can’t change. I figured working out would be a good distraction, a coping method if you will,” She glanced around the gym, eyeing up the bikes, surveying it as if she herself wasn’t a part of it. Like it was some distant picture on a screen.

“I find that boxing really helps. You should try it,” Kara offered, getting a little bashful as she glanced from the boxing area to the woman before her a few times.

“Whoever could I find to help me?” Lena asked with a teasing glint in her green eyes, features overly expressive as she nudged Kara’s shoulder with her own.

The almost sultry tone to her voice had Kara’s brain scrambling to catch up with the words leaving her mouth. “Oh! I can! Um- i could show you some techniques, if you’d like that is. If not you could book a session with J’onn of course, but I can-“

“Kara.”

“Yep?” Voice a little high, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and adjusted those damn glasses, aware of her relentless rambling.

“I’d love it if you helped.” Lena smiled, all soft edges and smooth lines. “As long as I’m not taking too much out of your gym time?”

“No! No, not at all. I’d love to help.” Quick to reassure, Kara could feel a grin—most likely goofy—pulling at her cheeks, an excited flutter spreading through her chest.

They walked to the boxing area, shoulders occasionally brushing, and Kara felt herself leaning towards Lena’s warmth subconsciously. Dashing forwards to retrieve a pair of boxing gloves before she revelled too much in the woman’s proximity, she handed them over to the CEO gently.

“Okay, so...what do you already know about fighting? Or boxing, more specifically?” They were standing opposite one another, Lena wearing the gloves, Kara wearing a set of pads.

“Virtually nothing. You just hit them with your first and hope for the best?”

“Not the best motto to live by...but, we have time.”

They spent the better part of half an hour going over different punches and how to execute them properly, Kara helping Lena with her foot placement, and holding up the pads attached to her hands for her to punch. She was a quick learner, but Lena was certain it was because she was a  _ Luthor _ that she picked up combat so well. Kara just thought it was her excellent mind.

There was something about her concentration, that determination she’d seen and honed in on before, that had Kara almost falling back from the force of Lena’s fist. She was gorgeous, a little flustered, strands of hair falling from the once immaculate ponytail, a line of sweat trailing her forehead. If she could’ve captured the moment, she would’ve.

“This is hard work.”

“It is, but you’ll get the hang of it.” She reassured, moving to the left with pads raised, trying to remain focused.

“Is that an offer for more lessons?” Pausing, she raised an eyebrow, gloved hands falling to her sides as she huffed out a breath.

“If you want it to be,” Kara chanced back, trying to capture this exact moment, the glint in green eyes, a glimmer of hope, of playfulness.

Alas, capturing moments was never a strong suit of Kara’s, and by the time Lena was dabbing at her neck with a towel, saying goodbye at the gym doors, giving a little wave as she entered a sleek, black car, well...her phone remained without Lena’s contact. 

-

J’onn was putting her through a particularly rough circuit, jab, jab, cross, with four press ups. This was repeated until she just about wanted to throw up and then she was being asked to do two hundred straights and six burpees. They worked on footwork by moving about the space they had, J’onn pressuring her backwards forcing her to use blocks, and then Kara pressuring him backwards with a series of punches.

It was almost like a dance, a smooth rhythm that had them back and forth across the mat: left hook, cross, slipping, parrying, uppercut, jab. They moved like water, swift and elegant.

They eventually stopped, and Kara found her eyes straying again. They landed on Lena, legs working on the pedals of a bike; eyes like lightning staring directly at her, unwavering even as she met her gaze. “J’onn, do you mind if we finish early today?”

“Go ahead,” The knowing grin painting his face did nothing to hinder her sudden confidence as she located the black haired beauty again, who was retreating towards the changing rooms.

Kara jogged forwards, turning back once to grab her water bottle, and making a beeline for the exit. “Hey, Lena!” She reached a hand out to touch her shoulder, a tingle in the palm of her hand as it came into contact with fair skin.

The woman whirled around, eyebrows raised as always, a smirk glinting behind intense eyes as she took in Kara’s almost desperate form. “Yes?”

“I uh- I was just wondering, maybe...I mean, you can say no and I won’t bother you, but, if you’d like- uh, maybe we could, maybe I could-“ Kara closed her eyes, mentally cursing her damn brain and it’s inability to form words without completely malfunctioning. “Perhaps I could...have your number?” She rushed the words out as a blur - the fastest she could remember ever speaking.

She risked a glance at Lena to find a soft smile pulling at her lips, amusement brimming beneath a warm green. “You would like my number?”

Kara prepared a ramble of assurances that Lena had no obligation to agree, a mumble of incoherent words and hesitance, but decided against it. The question was rather simple, and so after opening and closing her mouth a couple of times, Kara stole herself with a deep breath. “Yes.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” The wink that followed the faint words had Kara’s heart skipping a few beats as she clasped her clammy hands together in silent celebration.

“So...that’s a yes?”

“Yes, you can have my number.” If a smile could be blinding, Kara was sure that Lena would be blind by now.

“Okay good...great,” She nodded her head a couple of times, barely registering that somebody as gorgeous as Lena would hand over her number. Of course, friends gave each other their numbers. Acquaintances sometimes. Lena was just being friendly. She was pretty new to the city, maybe she wanted somebody to go to lunch with? Maybe she was lonely?

“Are you going to give me your phone?” She reminded, lips pressing tightly together as if to hold in a laugh.

“Oh, right! Yes. I’ll just go to my locker quickly.” A slight blush rose to her cheeks, barely giving Lena time to notice before rushing off.

“That was quite the workout back there, and you’re barely sweating,” Lena remarked as she fished about in her bag, digging to find her phone. She looked up to find eyes tracing down her figure, and smirked to herself.

“Oh, I’m kind of used to it.” She opened up a new contact, handing over the phone to the woman and watching as she typed with delicate fingers.

“I’d probably pass out.” 

“You have good stamina, considering you bike for the better part of an hour. I’m sure you’d do great.” Kara smiled, remembering their little boxing session, which she took surprisingly well.

“Thank you, I think I’ll have to pass on that one however.” She handed back the phone, fingertips brushing against Kara’s knuckles, causing the skin to buzz at the touch. “I’d rather something lowkey, like we did last week.”

“I guess it’s not for everybody.”

They stood, watching each other for a while - the silence stretching, albeit not uncomfortably. Lena’s sculpted eyebrow was raised again, a smirk tugging at her perfect lips, and Kara was overcome with the want to kiss her.

“Don’t forget to call.” It seemed she’d always be slipping through Kara’s fingers, because Lena was walking away again, and all she could do was stand gaping. 

-

Games night was particularly eventful that week. Not because of the games, or the new addition of a gourmet quiche which James brought along with him, or the ring on Maggie’s finger—which, oh my God her sister was engaged!—but rather the tensions following Kara’s complete disregard for the group or the things going on for most the night.

Instead, her attention was focused entirely on the iPhone 7 clutched in her grasp. It wasn’t as great as Alex’s iPhone XS, but she couldn’t trust herself not to break a new phone, and so held this one close to her heart. Specifically now, with Lena’s name flashing across the screen, and the foolish grin on her face that the rest of the room rolled their eyes at every time a new notification came in.

“Kara, can we get your attention for at least one minute tonight?” Somebody spoke up, she wasn’t sure who.

“What are you talking about?” She’d blanched, noticing everybody’s eyes on her as she quickly clicked send and locked her phone, placing it beside her leg.

“You’ve been glued to your phone all night,” Alex stated bluntly, folding her arms across her chest, judgement all over her face.

“No I have not!” Kara gasped, fumbling for words to defend herself with, “I won scrabble!” 

“Yes, and when you weren’t spelling out a word you were typing ones out on your phone. And we all know who to,” Her sister gave a pointed glare, followed by a nod from everybody in the room.

“I’ll have you know I’m great at dividing my attention. It’s been on everybody tonight.” Kara defended weakly, and as if to exemplify the fact she was talking utter bullshit, her eyes immediately sprung to her phone where a new notification lit up her screen.

“Sure Jan,” Nia responded on deaf ears, as Kara was typing away again. Before she could hit send, her phone was being pulled away.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Kara dived towards Alex, who was squinting against the light, smirking as she moved behind the sofa.

“ _ Don’t cut yourself short, you’re great at boxing! _ ” Alex read out in a painfully high tone. 

“I do not sound like that!” Kara argued, cheeks inflamed, bright red like the strip on her gloves.

“ _ Hardly, you were going easy on me, _ ” She read in a posh tone, much to the amusement of everybody but Kara, who were laughing along to her utter embarrassment.

“Lena doesn’t sound like that either! Give it back, Alex. Stop acting like a child.” In a split second, Kara dashed around the sofa and snatched the iPhone from her sisters hands, glaring at everybody in the room. “You- you’re a jerk...person!”

Spinning on her heel, she rushed off to her bedroom, pushing the—very useful—divider with force, only for it to get trapped. Pushing it harder, she almost tripped, pulling it around until the others were hidden from her.

“Kara, come back out!” Winn yelled, followed by agreements from the others. “We’re only teasing. You can message your sugar mommy all night if you want.”

“Winn!” Kara gasped, yanking back the divider. “She’s not- what-“

“I’m joking with you,” He wheezed out in breaths, clutching at his stomach.

“Look Kara,” tone apologetic, Alex approached her. “Sorry for reading out your messages. We just wanted your attention.”

“Well, now you have it,” She grumbled, settling back on the sofa beside James, who patted her on the shoulder comfortingly.

“As soon as that phone dings, you’ll be staring at it again,” Maggie said, picking up her glass as if to cheer, and taking an appreciative gulp. 

“So I’m not allowed to talk to my friend?” Kara folded her arms with a pout, feeling the ding from her phone and ignoring it in favour of moping.

“Firstly,  _ friend_? You’ve been drooling over her for weeks,” Alex snorted, Kara’s cheeks getting hot again, “Secondly, you can talk to her, as long as you’re actually present in the room for the night. You’ve been living in that virtual world since we arrived.” 

“I second that,” Spoke Winn, “But...come on guys, it’s Lena freaking Luthor. Who wouldn’t be glued to their phone when Lena freaking Luthor was texting them?”

“Her middle name is actually Kieran, not freaking,” She announced, sticking her tongue out at Winn and thinking of green eyes.

“That names screams big dick energy, for real,” Nia almost hollered, shifting closer towards James to lean over him, “Can I read your messages? Is she badass?” 

“No, you’re not reading our messages. And, yes, she is badass.”

“Okay, enough about your girlfriend. Answer the text she sent you and we’ll move on with Monopoly.”

Kara smiled down at the iMessage, black words against a grey background,  _ If we were in a ring my Luthor genes would kick in and I’d have you pinned down in seconds. _

_ That doesn’t sound so bad. _

-

The scent of petrichor was thick in the air as a steady fall of rain fell on the shelter above her head. The pattering was almost calming, if it weren’t for the cold nipping at her arms every time a gust of wind blew in her general direction and a spray of water would follow. Gym clothing was evidently not suitable for rainy weather, or any type of weather really. Kara had come to that conclusion the hard way.

Staring out at the car park—her bike tied up securely in a corner—Kara spotted a figure speed walking across the tarmac. There was only one person with hair that dark, that  luscious in spite of the rain, and so Kara brought her umbrella up and raced forwards. “Hey! Lena!”

She stopped in her tracks, a splash of water rising off the ground at the abrupt movement as she turned towards Kara, squinting through the drops of rain falling across her face, slowly soaking into her clothes and hair. “Oh, thank god. I’m fucking drenched.” Lena huddled under the umbrella, sidling up to her until their arms were brushing and she could feel each breath from the shorter woman against her neck.

“I’ll walk you to your car,” Kara beamed down at her despite the prickling of her skin and the twisting in her stomach. 

“Thank you,” She spoke quietly, glancing up with appreciation. “How are you getting home? You’re not walking, are you?”

“Well, my bike’s over there.” Pointing to her bike, looking dreary and ultimately awful compared to the sleek black Mercedes they were nearing, Kara offered up a bashful shrug. 

“I could give you a lift home?” She offered, frowning at the sky, flinching when a drop of rain fell into her face and ducking back under the umbrella. “We could shove the bike in my trunk.”

Kara looked warily at the pristine car before them, glancing towards her bike; at the muddy wheels now wet and dripping brown rainwater. How on Earth she’d fit that in her trunk had her stumped. “That’s okay. I’m not sure it’d fit, and your car would be a mess.” 

“Okay then, I’ll give you a lift home and you could come back and get your bike another time,” Lena shrugged, placing a strand of hair behind her ear as she stared up at Kara through her lashes; which, upon close inspection, had drops of water hanging off their ends.

“Um- are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother. I only live ten minutes away, maybe a five minute drive really, but I don’t want to-“

“Kara. It’s fine. Hop in, I’m fucking freezing.” Lena rushed around to the drivers seat, waiting expectantly for Kara to enter. “Come on, the inside of the car’s getting wet.”

“Oh. Right.” Kara fiddled about with closing the umbrella whilst Lena slid elegantly into her seat. The CEO quirked an eyebrow as Kara smiled awkwardly,  _ almost _ closing the damned thing in her hands yet not without struggle. The first drops of rain that hit the back of her neck had her shivering, and she clumsily fastened the umbrella before almost banging her head getting into the car.

“I didn’t know folding up an umbrella could look so—“  _ awkward, flimsy, stupid_, “adorable.” 

Kara’s cheeks burned, avoiding Lena’s eyes in favour of staring at the dashboard as she let the umbrella fall to her feet. “I’m not sure I’d call flailing about with it...adorable.”

“I guess we’ll have to agree to disagree,” She shrugged, starting the engine with a wink and noting the address Kara told her with a nod.

She cranked up the heater, and as she began driving Kara noticed a warmth against her legs, the smooth leather warming up... _ heated seats. __Maybe I should consider that sugar mommy thing_.  Switching on the radio, Lena messed with the dial, before giving the responsibility to Kara ‘for their safety’. They were still in the parking lot. 

With the quiet rumble of the engine, the warmth, the soft vocals coming through the radio—some pop song Kara hadn’t quite learnt the words to but could hum along with—she almost felt like she’d fall asleep. Lena smiled as Kara’s humming got louder, and drummed against the steering wheel with a little bob to her head. It all felt a bit domestic. Familiar. Something new friends (yes, she felt as if they’d reached friend level by now) wouldn’t perhaps do. Something almost intimate.

Kara couldn’t keep her eyes off her. Couldn’t help but trace the smile on those lips, the creases beside her eyes, the clenching of her hands against the wheel as they continued to move with the rhythm. The headlights of cars passing by, distorted by the rain on the windscreen and the windscreen wipers moving with it - creating a background noise - passed over her face and highlighted each of her features. Specifically the sharp swirl of green, focusing on the road ahead. The gratitude she felt then, for the gym, for their chance encounter, for...everything, well, it had her overwhelmed. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

“Hey, aren’t you like...a billionaire? Why do you go to a gym when you could probably buy all the gyms in National City. And more.”

“Uh...about that. I kinda, have a treadmill and bike in my apartment, but- this is going to sound entirely foolish, I-“ This was perhaps the most flustered she’d seen Lena, the most stuttering she’d heard from her. She laughed to herself, glancing at Kara quickly before looking ahead. “I was waiting on the bike, so planned on going once before it was delivered the next day. But...then I saw you. And then came back to see you. And then again. And again. You get the picture.”

“Wait. You only came to the gym to see me?” Mouth agape, Kara stared unabashedly at the side of Lena’s face, utterly perplexed. 

“Well, not initially. But yes,” She admitted glancing nervously out the corner of her eye.

“I-“ A beat of silence passed between as everything she’d been focusing on before drowned out, except for Lena nervously biting at her lip. “Why?”

“Oh look, I think we’re at your stop.” Lena pointed at a building with the hand not on the wheel, blatantly ignoring her.

“No, it’s another block over,” She responded absentmindedly, offering the outside world barely a glance. “So w-“

“Which way? Left or right?” Interrupting her, she studied the road with almost too much intensity. As if she’d never seen concrete before.

“Um...take a left, then another left.” Getting lost in the directions, Kara sighed as they stopped before her apartment complex, sitting stiff as if leaving the car was the end of something. Was a goodbye. A permanent one. 

“Okay. I guess I’ll see you around,” She offered up, clicking her tongue awkwardly and glancing at the Luthor out the corner of her eye.

“See you later, Kara,” Lena smiled, soft, curving, warm. She smiled back, swinging open the door and stepping into the rain 

All that was racing through her mind as she held her unopened umbrella above her head and splashed her way to the entrance of the apartment was,  _ ask her. Ask her. Ask her. _

Spinning suddenly on the spot, Kara jumped from the step she’d managed to walk up and raced back over to the car, tapping on the window and crouching to see Lena watching her in shock, eyebrows raised in question. She signalled for her to open the window, and once she could see her face clearly without the tint,

“I- um-“

She froze. 

“Get in. You’re getting soaked,” Lena leant over to push open the door, and Kara slid back in, a case of deja vu. “What was so important that you had to run back?” Voice soft, she moved closer to meet her eyes.

“I-“  _Just do it_!— cats voice loud and clear—“Would you like to go to dinner with me?” 

“As in...” Watching her carefully, green eyes turned bright.

“A date.”

Spoken without a moments hesitation, “Yes,” Conviction, that same determination, elegance.

“Great,” A toothy grin, wide, eyes flitting between each of Lena’s. She didn’t quite know how to feel. Foolish, maybe, for not asking earlier. Ecstatic, she’d said yes!

“Now, go, get inside. It’s raining,” Lena pushend at her shoulder, her own smile wide, bright.

“I’ll text you.” Reaching for the door handle, she hesitated once more. Turning, she looked directly at those smiling lips, “Can I kiss you?” It might’ve been overconfident, but she was still flying high off the Luthor’s ‘ yes ’ that the nerves slipped away easily, replaced by this...joy.

“Before the first date? That’s a little forward,” She teased, yet moved closer with this anticipation in her eyes.

“I mean, we survived an explosion together.” Kara shrugged, shifting so that she was facing Lena, centimetres away. 

“That’s very true.” She could feel her breath against her face, hear the rain against the roof of the car, smell Lena’s perfume which remained intact throughout their gym session. 

Forest green pools, a Mediterranean Sea, amethyst, serpentine, emeralds, they flickered across her face, dark eyelashes close to brushing against pale cheeks. Kara felt as if she had enhanced sight, attuned to everything Lena. When they both moved closer, heads tilting right, Kara sucked in a breath before planting her lips solidly against Lena’s own. They were soft, gentle yet firm; a solid, unyielding force that had her breathless, yet delicate all at once. The gear box pushed against her leg as she brought her hand up to the Luthor’s face, a hand reaching towards the back of her own neck.

Her other arm wound around Lena’s waist, pulling her in closer, holding onto her as if trying to clutch at the tendrils of a dream, slipping away from her consciousness. It felt like a dream, sat in a Mercedes with rain pattering against the steel roof and Lena Luthor’s lips moving against her own. She wanted to remain in this still frame, frozen in time, undisturbed. Yet, oxygen was a thing they both needed, and when she pulled back to see those emerald eyes lazily blinking, dazed almost, Kara knew she made the right decision in choosing the gym a little further away, and choosing to get into this car.

“Golly,” Kara breathed out, removing her arm from around Lena and leaning back slightly.

“Did you just say golly?” Lena snorted, eyebrows scrunching together.

“Yes, yes I did.” Pride in her tone, she nodded her head with no shame.

“Go, get out of this car before I drive you back to mine,” She grinned, placing her hands back on the steering wheel and buckling up.

“Was that an offer?” 

“Go!” She left the car with one last shove, blowing a kiss at the window playfully and running back up to the apartment complex, turning back once before skipping into the building.

-

To say they did everything you’re not meant to do on a first date on their first date would be an understatement. They made out before they even entered the restaurant, talked about their childhood trauma, their present trauma—things that, perhaps, shouldn’t have been revealed until their fifth date or more—talked about exes, children and marriage and proceeded to make out in the alley beside the restaurant, where Lena was convinced she saw a rat. Kara said it was a plastic bag. 

They considered going for a walk along the coast, or something equally as romantic, but it was frankly too cold and forecasted to rain. So, they’d got in the back of a taxi on the way to Kara’s with the pretences of a glass of wine, and after two sips Lena was straddling Kara on her sofa, hands entangled in blonde locks, an eager hand kneading at the Luthor’s clothed chest as the reporter bit down on her lip. It was a wreck from there. A beautiful one. Passionate. All the pent up tension from hours of staring at each other across the gym, staring at each other close-up, staring at each other beneath candle light and television light and now bedroom light. Kara didn’t think she’d orgasmed so hard in her life, become so enraptured by a women bathed in the moonlight, writhing beneath her fingers and tongue.

And when they woke up, late on Sunday, sunlight and traffic filtering in through Kara’s window, they went for breakfast hand in hand, and she thanked the gym and their equal gay hopelessness. Kara got more than just muscle gains when she lifted those weights. 

-

“So, you did it?” Miss Grant was watching her from behind her desk, smug. 

“Did what?” Kara questioned, holding her clipboard against her chest insecurely. It must’ve been the first time her smile had dropped since the weekend.  _ Their _ weekend. Miss Grant had mentioned her cheerfulness, the glow surrounding her, and so did Winn and Alex and James and Maggie- that wasn’t the point. She’d done something and Miss Grant seemed interested in it. That was usually a bad sign.

Cat lifted the item in her hand, a magazine, glossy, bending against her fingers. Kara moved closer, staring at the front cover, two figures holding hands, smiling, “So you finally asked her out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed a few mistakes on the previous chapters (just missing letters in words or letters mixed up) but hopefully there were none in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this story, it was fun to write :) 
> 
> Also I hope you noticed the puns in the chapters (also the main title)


End file.
